Percabeth moments
by Leorocks5
Summary: 100 shortish fluffy Percabeth moments. For all your fluffy percyxannie needs! Fluff and Angst. R&R!
1. Dr Who and Midnight Chats

**Hey people. this is gonna be 100 (or as many as I can manage) shortish, fluffy one-and-two shots about Percabeth. Because, you just gotta love 'em.**

**disclaimer: I am not Rick Rioradan, therefor I Ido not own. :',-(**

**p.s- my grammar is NOT as bad as it is in the AN!**

* * *

Percy rolled over in bed and sighed. 12 o'clock. Yeah, he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

This had been going on for a while, and he knew he should maybe be worried, but... He'd faced worst than insomnia. He could get through this... Right?

Rolling over, he picked up his IPhone (a gift from Leo- he'd given all of the seven monster-proof phones for their birthdays) and hit create new messages.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You awake?"

Her answer came immediately, though it must've been around 3:30 in San Francisco.

"Yep. Couldn't sleep, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah. What are you doing, then?"

He paused, re-read it, added an emoji, and hit send. A few seconds later, his phone beeped.

"Oh, on laptop, watching Doctor Who."

Percy thought for a second.

"Doctor what?"

He could almost hear her laugh- that bright, shiny laugh that alway lit up his day. He missed that laugh.

"Doctor Who, Seaweed Brain. It's this old show my dad introduced me to- about time-traveling immortal aliens. It's cooler than it sounds, trust me."

A few seconds later, he got another text.

"David Tennant is hot."

Percy frowned.

"Who?"

The next text wasn't a text, but a picture. It showed a man, with crazy brown eyes and gravity defying brown hair, wearing a brown suit. Percy smiled.

"Is that who I'm up against?"

He chuckled when he saw her reply.

"No, Seaweed Brain! He's just... Your just... You know what, never mind. G'night, Seaweed Brain."

He sent her a quick

"G'night, Annie. Luv you."

With a heart, before turning off his phone. He'd be in trouble in the morning, but for now...

For now, he'd try and get some sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Ice skating and Engagements

**Hi people! So, kudos to the people who reviewed! Doctor who Rocks! And Matt Smith dies in 15 days. Sadness. :-( This chapter has nothing to do with dw, though. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: naught do I own...**

* * *

Annabeth sighed, staring across her room. She was in California, and while she loved San Fran, she missed all her friends. Especially Percy.  
As if reading her mind, something shimmered into existence behind her- and there stood Percy, lopsided grin and all.  
"Seaweed Brain! You read my mind!"  
She yelled. He mock frowned.  
"Should I be insulted?"  
"No! It's just... Gods, I miss you soo much."  
His face cleared instantly.  
"I miss you too, Wise Girl. Actually, that's why I'm calling- Nico is coming to pick you up in 5. I pulled in a favor with him- we-"  
He pointed at her,  
"Have a date."  
She beamed and slashed her hand through the mist, just as Nico appeared behind her.  
"Hey, Annabeth."  
She jumped, demigod instincts taking over as she spun around.  
"Oh! Uh, hi, Nico."  
He stared moodily at her.  
"Well? Are you comin' or not? I've got places to be, y'know."  
She stared at him a moment, then smiled.  
"Let's go."

* * *

Percy was waiting for them when they got to his apartment a minute later.  
"Thanks, Nico. Foods on the table, if you want it."  
Nico nodded and stumbled off towards the kitchen, apparently famished and weak. Annabeth made as if to follow, but Percy quickly stopped her.  
"Nuh uh, Wise girl. I've got better things planned."  
Annabeth smiled, intrigued.  
"Like what, seaweed brain?"  
Percy just grinned mischievously.  
"You'll see."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Annabeth stepped out of Percy's car. She looked around curiously.  
"An ice rink, Seaweed Brain?"  
He nodded.  
"Thought it would be fun. C'mon!"  
He looked so excited as he said it that she just had to laugh as she followed him inside. The people inside waved them through quickly- it appeared percy was a regular here.  
"I come here during the winter when I can't get to the ocean anytime soon,"  
He explained.  
"Figure it's as close to flying as I'm gonna get."  
He got the attention of the guy behind the rental counter quickly.  
"A Size 8 and a Size 7, please."  
Annabeth was flattered that he knew her shoe size, but became even more flattered as he knelt in front of her, skate in hand.  
"If I may, M'Lady?"  
Laughing, she offered him her foot, and he slipped on her skate, tying it quickly and reaching for the next.  
When he was done with both of their skates, he helped her up and held open the door for her.  
"After you."

* * *

They skated around happily, hand in hand. Annabeth was just happy to be with Percy as they went around and around, talking and watching the other skaters. They stopped when, suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, the lights dimmed. She turned to Percy, but he just shrugged.  
"I donno..."  
Then they noticed the couple in the middle. The man knelt on one knee in front of his pretty Hispanic girlfriend, holding a ring box.  
"Nichole Rosa Vadas, will you marry me?"  
When the women said yes, the entire rink cheered, then began to skate again. Percy seemed deep in thought, until he spoke.  
"I want that to be us."  
Annabeth stared up at him, momentarily confused.  
"What?"  
"I want that for us, Annabeth. To marry you, be able to live with you..."  
He trailed off uneasily, as if afraid of her reaction.  
Annabeth was stunned.  
"Percy... That's... That's so sweet. I want that to."  
He brightened instantly.  
"Really?"  
She laughed.  
"Of course! I love you, seaweed brain."  
He smiled.  
"I love you too, wise girl. Now and forever."

* * *

**Soooo... This is a bit longet, and a LOT fluffier... I hope...**

**Review!**


End file.
